Cafe Prince
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: Seme EXO punya Cafe Uke EXO Pekerjanya Bagaimana kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya bisa dianggap musuh? Apalagi Yixing yang bermusuhan abadi dengan Suho
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kim Jae So

Cast : All Members EXO

Genre : Romance

Length : 1 of ?

Rating : MASIH AMAN

Ini special buat DEWIE LOCKETSHAWOLYEONGWONHI! Coz dia minta HUNKAI :D

.

.

.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan?Aku bingung harus mencari dimana." Ucap seorang namja tan ini dengan memelas kepada sahabat nya,BaekHyun.

"Tentu saja kau bisa,kau harus semangat Kai! Bagaimana kalau kita mencari bersama-sama?" Tanya Baek Hyun semangat.

"Boleh juga hyung,tapi dimana hyung?" Kata Namja tan ini yang bernama Kai.

"Hu'um,tapi dimana ya?Aku juga bingung Kai." Sahut BaekHyun.

"Hei?Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?Keliatan asyik banget." Tanya namja manis bermata bulat O_O,yang author incer mata nya biar author gak di katain China nyasar lagi. #curhat mendadak#.

"Kami berdua mau bekerja hyung,tapi bingung kerja dimana." Jawab Kai.

"Eh,aku dengar ada Cafe baru loh di deket sekolahan nya Cafe Prince! Kau tahu pangeran sekolah kita kan?Mereka pemilik nya." Kata namja bermata bulat ini.

"Ah,tapi KyungSoo hyung! Mereka kan namja sombong,mana mau mereka menerima kita." Kata Kai.

"Coba saja dulu Kai." Sambung BaekHyun.

"Nde,Baek Hyun hyung benar. Kita harus mencoba dulu." Kata namja bermata bulat ini,KyungSoo.

"Kita?" Tanya Kai heran.

"Hehehe~,kalau kalian mau cari kerja akupun juga ingin ikut kalian. Kita kan sahabat."Ucap KyungSoo tersenyum.

"Huaaa,kau baik sekali KyungSoo. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?Nanti eomma appamu tidak setuju." Kata BaekHyun.

"Itu gampang diatur,mending kita mencari XiuMin hyung,Lay hyung,dan Tao." Kata Kyung Soo.

"Eh?Kenapa kita mencari mereka?" Tanya BaekHyun dan Kai berbarengan dengan heran. Wah kompak ini.

"Iya dong,siapa tahu saja mereka juga tertarik untuk ikut." Kata KyungSoo.

"Tapi kan,belum tentu kita diterima KyungSoo." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Iya,belum tentu kita diterima sama mereka." Kai ikut-ikutan BaekHyun.

"Pasti diterima kok!Kekeke~,sudah ayo." Ajak KyungSoo.

.

.

.

.

"APA?BEKERJA?!" Teriak Xiumin,Lay,dan Tao berbarengan.

"Sstt! Tidak usah pakai teriak kenapa?Bikin tuli aja." Kata BaekHyun kesal.

"Seriusan nih pada mau kerja di tempat itu?" Tanya XiuMin bergidik ngeri.

"Memang kenapa Xiumin hyung?Kau keliatan takut begitu." Tanya Kai heran.

"Salah satu dari mereka,ada yang pernah melakukan tidak senonoh padaku!Aku takut." Kata XiuMin.

"Tidak senonoh?Siapa?Dan seperti apa perlakuan nya?" Mereka semua menatap XiuMin penasaran,menunggu hyung tertua mereka bercerita.

"Baiklah aku akan cerita,tapi jangan cerita kesiapa-siapa. Ini rahasia kita berenam." Kata XiuMin.

"Baik hyung." Ucap mereka serempak.

XiuMin mulai bercerita.

.

.

Flash Back On

.

.

.

"Hei pendek." Panggil seorang namja tampan sekaligus cantik.

"Aku tidak pendek!Dan kau juga pendek." Kata namja manis berpipi Chubby ini.

"Kau berani padaku Baozi-ah." Bisik namja ini sembari menjilat telinga namja chubby ini.

"Yaa!Apa-apaan kau ini!Minggir." Kata namja chubby ini ketakutan sembari mendorong namja tampan ini.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana hm?Aku lebih suka disini." SLURP~,Namja tampan ini menjilat dan mengemut telinga namja chubby ini sampai telinga nya memerah.

"Kuingatkan kau ya Baozi-ah,Namaku Xi Lu Han! Kau harus ingat namaku,wajahku,dan sentuhanku." Ucap namja tampan ini,Xi Luhan. Luhan mulai menciumi leher namja manis ini,membuat tanda kepemilikkan disana. Tangan nya juga tidak kenal diam,tangan kiri nya meremas pantat bulat namja manis ini,lalu tangan kanan nya mengelus-ngelus junior namja manis ini lembut. Membuat namja manis ini menggeliat tak nyaman,mau berteriak saja takut.

"Oke,Baozi-ah! Ingat nde!,Hm,Kim MinSeok!Nama mu bagus juga,tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu Baozi. Kekeeke~Lehermu manis baby,kalau kita bertemu lagi aku akan melakukan nya lagi,mungkin lebih." Kata Luhan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Namja manis ini,Minseok atau XiuMin ini di toilet.

.

.

.

Flash Back Off

.

.

.

"ASTAGA!Perlu dihajar orang itu!Kenapa tidak kau laporkan pada guru?Atau kau teriak agar ada yang menolongmu?" Lay kalap,dia marah-marah sendiri sembari menendang meja di depan nya. Dia marah ada yang berani menyentuh hyung nya yang amat dia sayangi. Terutama yang menyentuh nya itu namja termesum di sekolahan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan,salah satu pangeran sekolah.

"Aigoo! Itu keren!" BaekHyun berbinar-binar.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang keren,aku akan melemparkan mu pada namja itu!" Kata Lay sembari menunjuk namja jangkung dengan senyuman merekah yang memperlihatkan gigi nya yang putih rapi. Readers tahu kan siapa?Tentu saja salah satu pangeran sekolah juga,dia adalah Park ChanYeol.

"Tidak mau! Dia juga mesum." Kata BaekHyun mengalihkan pandangan nya dari kearah Park ChanYeol kembali kearah teman-teman nya.

"Sepertinya keenam namja itu mesum-mesum semua nya." Kata KyungSoo.

"Kita kan juga namja." Sambung Tao.

"Eh?Iyaya,kita kan namja!Tidak boleh takut pada mereka. Pokok nya nanti kita akan kesana,bekerja disana. Hahahaa~." Kata Lay semangat. Ck,dasar 4D.

"Dasar 4D." Cibir BaekHyun.

.

.

.

.

"Woah ini bagus dan besar!" Kata Kai berbinar.

"Iya! Sangat besar. Pasti susah juga ya kalau pelayan nya sedikit." Kata BaekHyun.

"Semoga kita bisa diterima ya hyung." Kata Tao sedikit khawatir.

"Semoga saja,FIGHTING!" Kata KyungSoo dan Lay berbarengan. Lalu mereka tertawa. XiuMin?Dia tentu saja ikut,hanya saja dia terpaksa,dan diseret oleh Lay. Kekeke~ .

TRING~ . Mereka berenam pun masuk cafe itu. Dan tertampanglah enam namja tampan yang melihat mereka dengan intens.

"Eh?Annyeong! Mau pesan apa?" Sapa namja tampan dan jangkung ini dengan ramah dan tak lupa senyuman mesum mengarah pada salah satu namja manis disana.

"Kami mau melamar-."

"Apa?Kau mau melamar kami?WHAT?KAMI INI SEME TAHU." Kata-kata KyungSoo dipotong dengan sadis oleh namja tampan dan berkulit putih.

"Bukan begitu,kami mau melamar pekerjaan." Kata BaekHyun kesal.

"Oh,pekerjaan. Jadi apa?" Tanya namja tampan dengan tatapan dingin nya.

"Apa saja." Sambung Kai.

"Eh?Baozi-ah." Jreng-jreng,. kalian tahu kan siapa yang memanggil?Yap,Xi Luhan.

Dengan keberanian nya Lay melindungi XiuMin dibelakang punggung nya.

"Mau apa kau Xi Luhan?" Ketus Lay.

"Mau Baozi-ah." Kata Luhan santai.

"Hmm,kau kenal dia hyung?" Tanya namja tampan dingin ini.

"Kenal,Baozi-ah itu namjaku. Lain nya teman Baozi-ah." Kata Luhan santai.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kekekeke~,..

SALAM MALAS DARI AUTHOR #plak


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Kim Jae So

Cast : All Members EXO

Genre : Romance

Length : 1 of ?

Rating : TIDAK TAHU

Ini special buat DEWIE LOCKETSHAWOLYEONGWONHI! Coz dia minta HUNKAI :D

.

.

.

~HUNKAI~

Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa seorang namja manis berlari dengan cepat,dia Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai tengah berlari,dan tak lupa mengucapkan kata mianhae pada orang-orang yang dia tabrak. Setelah sampai namja manis ini sedikit merasa heran,kenapa tempat kerja nya masih tutup?Ini kan sudah jam 4 sore,apa keenam pangeran sekolah juga belum datang?Dia terlihat menyedihkan,keringat meluncur di pelipis nya,nafas terengah-engah. Dia juga bingung,kenapa kelima teman nya juga tak ada?.

"Kai?" Sapa seorang namja tampan dengan nada heran.

Dengan perlahan Kai menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya. Kai terlihat kaget melihat namja itu.

"Oh Se Hun?Kenapa kau diluar?" Kai bertanya dengan nada heran bercampur bingung.

"Memang kenapa?Ini kan cafe ku dengan teman-teman ku,mau diluar,mau di dalam terserah aku dong." Jawab namja tampan ini,Oh Se Hun.

"Menyebalkan!" Kata Kai pelan.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Noona Jong In?" Goda Se Hun.

"Panggil aku hyung! Aku ini laki-laki,bukan perempuan." Kata Kai dengan kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya lucu.

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali,cepat masuk. Menunggu yang lain datang di dalam." Kata Se Hun sembari membuka pintu cafe itu.

.

.

.

"Hei,Kai! Ini baju mu,kau pakai nde." Kata Se Hun sembari menyerahkan baju maid pada Kai. WHAT?BAJU MAID?.

Dengan horor Kai menatap Se Hun,dengan kesal dia menginjak kaki Se Hun.

"Aww,appo Kai! Kenapa menginjakku?" Tanya Se Hun sembari memegangi kaki nya.

"Kau gila hah?Kenapa pakaian wanita?Aku ini laki-laki tahu!" Marah Kai.

"Hehehehe,kau tidak lihat tulisan di depan ya saat kau dan teman-teman mu melamar pekerjaan kemarin?,Disana terpasang bahwa membutuhkan wanita untuk jadi pelayan cafe ini." Kata Se Hun dengan santai.

"Arghh,aku tidak mau pakai ini." Kata Kai kesal.

"Sayang nya kau harus pakai!Dan cepat kau bersihkan toilet nde?" Kata Se Hun galak.

"Awas saja kalau kau tak pakai,kau akan dapat 'hukuman' arraseo?" Tambah Se Hun lagi.

Dengan kesal Kai berjalan kearah ruang ganti pakaian,tanpa tahu maksud hukuman yang dikatan Se Hun.

.

.

.

~LUMIN~

Terlihat namja manis+imut sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah,dia baru saja keluar dari kelas dance nya. Dia teringat kalau hari ini adalah,hari pertama kali bekerja di cafe neraka itu. Kenapa namja manis ini berkata seperti itu?Karena bagi dia bertemu dengan namja tampan bernama Xi Lu Han,adalah neraka nya. Bisa tebak kan siapa namja manis+imut ini?Yap,dia Kim Min Seok,atau biasa dipanggil MinShou atau XiuMin. Dia merutuki kebodohan nya karena mau saja ditarik paksa oleh teman nya ke cafe itu. Dia juga sangat kesal saat namja tampan itu mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah namjachongua nya.

"Baozi-ah." Panggil seseorang pada XiuMin. Dia bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara familiar itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Lu Han.

Dengan cepat dia melangkah menjauhi Lu Han.

GREP~~

Tangan kanan nya di pegang dan ditarik oleh Lu Han.

"Mau kemana Baozi-ah?Urusan kita belum selesai. Sekarang kau ikut aku." Bisik Lu Han di telinga XiuMin.

"Aku mau ke cafe mu." Kata XiuMin pelan.

"Cafe itu buka malam-malam,percuma kau datang. Hanya ada Se Hun memang suka sekali datang sore seperti ini." Dengan pasrah XiuMin mengikuti Lu Han kearah parkiran motor.

Lu Han memberikan helm pada XiuMin,Lalu menaiki motor besar berwarna merah nya.

"Naiklah XiuMin,atau aku memperkosamu sekarang juga." JLEB! Kata-kata vulgar dari Lu Han membuat XiuMin merinding takut,dengan segera dia menaiki motor Lu Han.

"Berpeganglah pada pinggangku,aku akan ngebut." Perintah Lu Han.

"Tapi-."

"Cepat berpeganglah,atau aku memasuki mu disini." Lagi-lagi kata vulgar keluar dari bibir licik Lu Han. Dengan terpaksa dia melingkarkan tangan nya di perut Lu Han.

Motor Lu Han melaju dengan sangat cepat di jalanan,itu membuat XiuMin memeluk erat perut LuHan. Dia takut terjatuh dari motor Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai!Turunlah baby." Kata Lu Han pada XiuMin.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya XiuMin bingung.

"Apartementku baby,ayo masuk." Kata Lu Han sembari menarik paksa XiuMin masuk ke apartement nya.

"Kau tunggu disini,pintu keluar aku kunci,kau tidak bisa keluar karena itu pakai password,hanya aku yang tahu. Jadi kau tak bisa kabur,kalau mau minum ambil saja di dapur,aku mau mandi." Kata Lu Han sembari masuk kamar nya,meninggalkan XiuMin yang benar-benar ketakutan.

.

.

.

~ChanBaek~

"Hei,Byun BaekHyun!" Panggil seorang namja tampan dengan suara berat nya.

Dengan seketika,namja manis yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh. Namja tampan ini memperlihatkan senyuman happy virus nya,tetapi disalah artikan oleh BaekHyun.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pervert!" Kata BaekHyun bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tak menatapmu pervert,tapi nafsu." Kata ChanYeol sembari memenjarakan tubuh BaekHyun kedinding.

"A-apa mau mu?" Pekik BaekHyun kesal.

"Hehehehe,aku mau kau telanjang bulat didepanku." Kata ChanYeol santai dan terkesan sangat vulgar.

"MWOYA!TIDAK SUDI." Kata BaekHyun marah.

"Kau harus menurut,kalau tidak. Aku yang akan memaksamu." Kata ChanYeol sembari memegang kedua tangan BaekHun keatas kepala nya dengan kuat,lalu tangan kanan nya merambat kebawah.

"Andwaee!Lepaskan aku." Teriak BaekHyun.

"Kau harus telanjang bulat sembari memasak buat aku dulu,baru aku akan melepasmu."

"B-baiklah!"

"Hahahaha sangat menyenangkan,aku mau mandi dulu. Cepat masakkan aku,dan juga jangan lupa telanjang bulat. Arraseo?"

"Nde ChanYeol,tapi nanti aku boleh pulang kan?" Tanya BaekHyun memelas.

"Bisa,aku mau mandi dulu."

Dengan segera ChanYeol memasuki kamar nya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

"Namja menyebalkan!" Pekik BaekHyun kesal,setelah itu dia memulai untuk membuat makanan untuk ChanYeol. Telanjang bulat?Tidak! Dia tidak mau memperlihatkan tubuh indah nya pada makhluk mesum itu.

Oh Ayolah,apa kau tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh ChanYeol padamu?Yang pasti 'hukuman menyenangkan.

.

.

.

TBC

WKWKWKWK,...

salam malas dari author#plak


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Kim Jae So

Cast : All Members EXO

Genre : Romance

Length : 1 of ?

Rating : TIDAK AMAN

Ini special buat DEWIE LOCKETSHAWOLYEONGWONHI! Coz dia minta HUNKAI ,. and JUNG HYEJIN yang minta LUMIN,. :D

RAPE RAPE RAPE ,.. !

.

.

.

~HUNKAI~

Dengan kesal Kai berjalan kearah ruang ganti pakaian,tanpa tahu maksud hukuman yang dikatan Se Hun.

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai,Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Untung saja pintu itu tidak terkunci. Kini Sehun bisa melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji dari tubuh indah nan sexy milik Kai,telanjang dan menyisakan underwear nya. Sehun menelan luah nya paksa,dia keluar dari ruangan itu menuju dapur. Dia masih mempunyai akal sehat saat melihat tubuh Kai. Tapi,tetap saja anggota tubuh bagian bawah nya mulai menegang dan membuat celana yang dia pakai menyempit. Uh,betapa sesak nya itu.

CLEK~

Kai keluar dengan menggunakan baju maid warna pink polkadot,dengan renda-renda di bagian bawah,rok mini nya diatas paha memperlihatkan sepasang paha mulus Kai, dan tak lupa bando kelinci yang membuat nya semakin manis. Lagi-lagi Sehun harus menelan ludah paksa saat melihat penampilan Kai.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?Apa ini aneh?" Tanya Kai menghancurkan fantasy pervert Sehun.

"Ani,aku hanya terpesona. Ternyata kau manis juga ya Kai." Kata Sehun mendekati Kai,celana nya semakin menyempit ketika melihat sepasang paha mulus Kai.

"Kau baru tahu?Sudah ah,aku mau membersihkan toilet." Kata Kai sembari mengibaskan rambut pendek nya lalu berjalan kearah toilet.

Oh,Kai yang manis kau akan segera menjadi mangsa Sang Kegelapan #author dihajar Sehun#,typo pemirsahh. Kai akan menjadi mangsa dari Oh Se Hun si namja pervert.

Kai tengah asyik mengepel lantai toilet itu,dengan keadaan yang sedikit menungging membuat rok nya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan underwear dan belahan pantat nya yang bulat #author bayangin dulu yak~plak~#. Sehun yang baru masuk lagi-lagi menelan ludah nya paksa saat melihat belahan pantat Kai. Karena sudah tidak sabar,dia menutup pintu toilet dan mengunci nya.

Sehun perlahan mendekati Kai,menatap belahan pantat itu lama. Kemudian dengan berani meremas pantat Kai kuat. Kai tersentak kaget,dan memekik pelan.

"YAK!BABBO! Apa yang kau lakukan." Kai memekik pelan,tapi dia masih asyik mengepel dan membiarkan tangan nakal Sehun meremas pantatnya.

"Meremas pantatmu,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Kai-ah." Sehun berbicara dengan nada se-sexy mungkin sembari meremas pantat Kai kuat.

Kali ini Kai membalikkan tubuh nya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun kuat. Dia begitu tegang saat mendengar suara Sehun tadi. Dia berpikir jika Sehun tadi tidak sengaja meremas pantat nya.

"Yakk! Jangan sentuh! Aku tidak suka." Kata Kai marah. Dengan segera dia berlari kearah pintu karena takut dengan tatapan nafsu Sehun. Dia merasa heran karena pintu nya tak kunjung terbuka. Dia semakin panik,dan itu membuat Sehun senang.

SRET~

Sehun memeluk Kai dari belakang dan menarik nya kearah dinding dan berbisik.

"Nikmati saja permainan ku." Bisik Sehun sembari menjilat tengkuk Kai yang sensitive.

.

.

.

~LUMIN~

"Kau tunggu disini,pintu keluar aku kunci,kau tidak bisa keluar karena itu pakai password,hanya aku yang tahu. Jadi kau tak bisa kabur,kalau mau minum ambil saja di dapur,aku mau mandi." Kata Lu Han sembari masuk kamar nya,meninggalkan XiuMin yang benar-benar ketakutan.

.

.

.

Xiumin mulai menggedor-gedor pintu apartement Luhan,ini adalah salah satu cara agar bisa kabur. Cukup di toilet waktu itu Luhan menggerayangi nya,dia tak mau lagi di sentuh-sentuh Luhan lagi. Dia ini berpikir kalau pun dengan Luhan,harus dia yang menjadi SEME. Tapi itu sama sekali tak bisa,karena Luhan lebih kuat dari yang dia duga.

"Mau kemana My Baozi?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang tubuh Xiumin. Tubuh Xiumin membeku karena suara Luhan. Dia takut ketahuan mau kabur dari apartement Luhan.

"L-Luhan." Kata Xiumin dengan gugup.

"Kutanya sekali lagi,mau kemana hm?" Luhan memeluk tubuh Xiumin dari belakang dengan erat.

"M-mau kabur,eh maksud nya aku mau jalan-jalan saja di sekitar sini." Kata Xiumin gugup. Dia merinding dalam pelukan Luhan. Entah kenapa perasaan nya kini tidak enak. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang menimpa nya.

"Kau harus dihukum Nae Baozi." Dengan segera Luhan membopong tubuh Xiumin ke kamar nya lalu mengunci pintu.

Dengan kasar dia membanting tubuh Xiumin ke ranjang nya. Dia kini menatap Xiumin penuh nafsu,tidak ada tatapan lembut lagi dari Luhan untuk XiuMin. Xiumin benar-benar takut melihat Luhan yang terlihat buas hari ini. Perlahan dia bangkit,namun Luhan keburu menindih tubuh mungil nya. Dia tak mampu berbuat apapun lagi. Sungguh Dia takut sekali pada Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan mulai merendahkan wajah nya kearah leher Xiumin dan mulai mengecup nya perlahan. Tangan nakal nya menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Xiumin. Xiumin hanya memejamkan mata nya perlahan dan menggigit bibir bawah nya agar tak mendesah.

.

.

.

~CHANBAEK~

Oh Ayolah,apa kau tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh ChanYeol padamu?Yang pasti 'hukuman menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Nghh Chanyeolhh lepashhhh." BaekHyun terus saja memberontak, Tubuh polos nya sudah ternodai tanda kepemilikkan dari ChanYeol.

"Tidak akan berhenti,aku harus menghukum mu dulu." Kata ChanYeol sembari menggenjot tubuh bawah BaekHyun kasar.

"Tapihh ini sudah 5 ronde!Aku lelahhhhh,kumohon berhentihh, akhhhh." BaekHyun memekik nikmat saat prostat nya ditekan oleh junior besar ChanYeol. Dengan lahap ChanYeol mengulum niple pink kecoklatan milik BaekHyun. BaekHyun terus saja meronta antara minta berhenti dan nikmat. Dia keluar terus menerus. Karena merasa kesal,ChanYeol menutup lubang junior BaekHyun dengan ibu jari nya agar tak mengeluarkan cum nya.

"Kyahhhh appooo,.. inginhh cummm Yeolliehhh." BaekHyun bergerak gelisah dan kesakitan karena dia orgasme kering. Dia merasa sakit di lubang junior nya yang di tutupi ibu jari ChanYeol.

Dengan hentakan kuat ChanYeol membalik tubuh BaekHyun menjadi menungging tanpa melepas junior besar nya,menumpukkan tubuh mungil itu pada meja makan nya. Dia terus saja menggenjot tubuh BaekHyun sembari mengemut bongkahan pantat BaekHyun,ibu jari nya semakin menekan lubang junior BaekHyun membuat BaekHyun harus orgasme kering lagi.

CROT~CROT~

Ini kelima kali nya ChanYeol mengeluarkan cum nya di dalam rektum BaekHyun. Rapi,dia sama sekali belum puas dengan hasil nya. Dia ingin lagi. Dengan segera dia menggenjot tubuh mungil itu lagi. Membuat BaekHyun tambah lemas.

.

.

.

~HUNKAI~

"Hiks,..hiks,..Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"Tanya Kai sembari meremas tempat wastafel,tubuh nya telanjang bulat dan dalam posisi menungging. Sehun?Dia kini tengah menggenjot tubuh Kai berkali-kali,dia sama sekali tak memberi jeda istirahat untuk Kai. Tubuh Kai sudah melemas,entah berapa ronde mereka ini. Yang pasti lebih dari 5 ronde,melihat Sehun prince of pervert itu yang masih kuat,dan terus saja memasukkan junior besar nya pada tubuh Kai.

"Nghhh,.cummmhhhh." SRET~ ,. Sebelum Kai mengeluarkan cum nya,ibu jari Sehun menahan lubang junior Kai kuat. Kai memekik kesakitan,selama permainan ini berlangsung,dia sama sekali tidak dibolehkan mengeluarkan cum nya. Dan itu begitu menyakitkan untuk nya.

Kai terus saja menunggingkan tubuhnya agar ibu jari Sehun lepas,tapi Sehun mempererat ibu jari nya untuk menekan lubang junior Kai.

CROT~CROT~

Sehun mengeluarkan cum nya lagi di rektum nikmat Kai.

.

.

.

END #DIHAJAR READERS#

TBC maksud nya


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Kim Jae So

Cast : All Members EXO

Genre : Romance

Length : 4 of ?

Rating : TIDAK AMAN

Ini special buat DEWIE LOCKETSHAWOLYEONGWONHI! Coz dia minta HUNKAI ,. and JUNG HYEJIN yang minta LUMIN,. :D

RAPE RAPE RAPE ,.. !HUNKAI

.

.

.

-HUNKAI-

.

"Nikmati saja permainan ku." Bisik Sehun sembari menjilat tengkuk Kai yang sensitive.

"J-janganhh kumohonhh." Kai mendesah pelan karena jilatan lidah panas Sehun. Sehun semakin mempererat pelukan nya pada Kai. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskan mangsanya kali ini. Sehun semakin berani dengan menciumi leher jenjang Kai dan kedua tangan nakal nya mengelus-ngelus dada Kai sensual.

"Nipple mu sudah menegang,padahal baru saja ku elus." Bisik Sehun sensual sembari menjilat,menghisap,mengemut,dan menggigiti leher jenjang Kai,dan meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan.

"Nghhhh Sehunnhhh janganhh hiks,hiks." Mata Kai berkaca-kaca saat merasakan tangan nakal Sehun mulai menekan-nekan nipple nya dan membuat tanda banyak dileher dan tengkuk nya.

Dengan tanpa perasaan Sehun mendorong tubuh mungil Kai#dihajarkai# ke lantai. Menindihnya dan mulai menciumi leher nya,Sehun merobek baju maid yang dipakai Kai dan membuang nya begitu saja. Kini Kai half naked. Sehun menatap tubuh atas Kai dengan nafsu,ia mulai menyentuhkan bibir nya kearah nipple Kai untuk mengulum nya. Tangan kiri nya mencubiti nippke satunya,dan tangan kanan nya mulai bergerilya kebawah,dan menekan tonjolan kecil diantara selangkangan Kai. Kai merintih nikmat dan menggeliatkan tubuh nya.

"Sehunnhhh,nghhh gelihh." Kai terus saja menggeliatkan tubuh nya,dan membuat Sehun bertambah nafsu melihat tubuh exotic Kai bergerak-gerak minta dilepas.

"Kau mulai menyukai nya hm?Aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini." Setelah Sehun mengatakan itu,ia membuka celana dalam Kai paksa,memperlihatkan junior mungil Kai yang sudah tegang. Dengan brutal nya ia meremas dan mengocok junior Kai. Dan tak lupa mengikat kedua tangan Kai dengan ikat pinggang nya agar Kai tak memberontak. Kai menangis dan memohon untuk dilepaskan. Ia menyenderkan tubuh polos Kai ke dinding,dan ia membuka satu persatu baju nya. Kini Sehun sama seperti Kai,naked total.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Kai berteriak histeris saat melihat tubuh polos Sehun,dan pipi nya bersemu merah karena malu melihat junior Sehun 2x lipat lebih besar dari milik nya. Dalam pemikiran nya Kai,apakah muat jika dimasukkan?Oh,sepertinya Uri Kkamjongie juga menginginkan nya.#DicipokKai,dihajarbininyaKai#.

Sehun memulai aksi nya dengan mendekati tubuh Kai kembali. Merendahkan tubuh nya,sehingga bibir nya bertemu dengan dua buah tonjolan kecil Kai yang berwarna Pink kecoklatan#Read:emang pernah lihat thor?,Thor:belum,tapi nanti saya lihat~plak~#. Ia menjilat nya dengan sensual dan membuat Kai melenguh antara nikmat,geli,dan jijik pada diri nya sendiri.

"Sudah diam!Atau aku akan langsung memasukkan nya saja?Hm,kurasa itu lebih menyenangkan." Kata Sehun licik,dan mulai membuka kaki Kai lebar-lebar dan menaruh nya di pundak. Ia mulai memposisikan junior besar nya kearah hole sempit Kai yang belum basah dan diberi pelumas. Benar-benar pemerkosaan yang menyakitkan.

Dengan sekali sentakan junior besar Sehun masuk sepenuh nya. Kai menjerit pilu,air mata nya keluar banyak. Ia terus saja mencoba meronta dengan liar,Sehun tidak mungkin melepaskan mangsa nya. Kai terus menerus menangis,sama sekali tidak menikmati kegiatan ini.

Sehun memaju-mundurkan pinggul nya,menggenjot hole sempit Kai tanpa ampun. Ia melenguh nikmat saat junior besarnya diremas ketat oleh hole sempit Kai.

Sret,..

Bless,..

Sret,..

Bless,..

Bunyi atas genjotan tanpa ampun Sehun pada Kai terdengar. Kai masih menangis dan meronta.

Sret,..

Bless,..

"Akhhh,Sehunnnhhh." Kai akhirnya mendesah nikmat. Sepertinya Sehun menumbuk prostat Kai.

"Oh yeahhh sempit sekali!Lubangmu benar-benar nikmathh." Kai tak memperdulikan dirty talk Sehun,dia hanya mendesah dan mendesah karena Sehun terus saja menumbuk prostat nya tanpa ampun.

"Sehunhh,akuhh inginnhhh pipisshh." Pekik Kai. Seketika itu Sehun menutup lubang junior Kai dengan ibu jari nya. Dan tangan nya mulai nakal kembali dan aktiv. Ia menggenjot tubuh Kai sembari mengulum nipple Kai,tangan kanan nya menutup akses Kai untuk mengeluarkan cairan,sedangkan tangan kiri sibuk meremas-remas twinsball Kai. Kenikmatan ganda ini membuat Kai terus saja mendesah tanpa henti.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Kai sudah terkulai lemas dan tangan nya sudah tidak di ikat lagi.

Tapi,..

"Hiks,..hiks,..Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"Tanya Kai sembari meremas tempat wastafel,tubuh nya telanjang bulat dan dalam posisi menungging. Sehun?Dia kini tengah menggenjot tubuh Kai berkali-kali,dia sama sekali tak memberi jeda istirahat untuk Kai. Tubuh Kai sudah melemas,entah berapa ronde mereka ini. Yang pasti lebih dari 5 ronde,melihat Sehun prince of pervert itu yang masih kuat,dan terus saja memasukkan junior besar nya pada tubuh Kai.

"Nghhh,.cummmhhhh." SRET~ ,. Sebelum Kai mengeluarkan cum nya,ibu jari Sehun menahan lubang junior Kai kuat. Kai memekik kesakitan,selama permainan ini berlangsung,dia sama sekali tidak dibolehkan mengeluarkan cum nya. Dan itu begitu menyakitkan untuk nya.

Kai terus saja menunggingkan tubuhnya agar ibu jari Sehun lepas,tapi Sehun mempererat ibu jari nya untuk menekan lubang junior Kai.

CROT~CROT~

Sehun mengeluarkan cum nya lagi di rektum nikmat Kai.

.

.

.

TBC

Kkekekeke,.. fiuhhh,...

Mari kita tutup Fanfic diatas dengan bacaan ASTAGFIRRULLAH,..!


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Kim Jae So

Cast : All Members EXO

Genre : Romance

Length : 5 of ?

Rating : TIDAK AMAN

Ini special buat DEWIE LOCKETSHAWOLYEONGWONHI! Coz dia minta HUNKAI ,. and JUNG HYEJIN yang minta LUMIN,. :D

RAPE RAPE RAPE ,.. !

.

.

.

LUMIN

.

.

.

"Kau harus dihukum Nae Baozi." Dengan segera Luhan membopong tubuh Xiumin ke kamar nya lalu mengunci pintu.

Dengan kasar dia membanting tubuh Xiumin ke ranjang nya. Dia kini menatap Xiumin penuh nafsu,tidak ada tatapan lembut lagi dari Luhan untuk XiuMin. Xiumin benar-benar takut melihat Luhan yang terlihat buas hari ini. Perlahan dia bangkit,namun Luhan keburu menindih tubuh mungil nya. Dia tak mampu berbuat apapun lagi. Sungguh Dia takut sekali pada Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan mulai merendahkan wajah nya kearah leher Xiumin dan mulai mengecup nya perlahan. Tangan nakal nya menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Xiumin. Xiumin hanya memejamkan mata nya perlahan dan menggigit bibir bawah nya agar tak mendesah.

"Mendesahlah Baozi!" Bisik Luhan sembari membuat tanda kepemilikkan pada leher Xiumin dan mengikat kedua tangan Xiumin keatas kepala menggunakan ikat pinggang dengan kencang,agar Baozi nya tidak kabur.

"Appo,lepaskan aku hiks." Mata Xiumin mulai berkaca-kaca,ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan pergelangan tangan nya. Xiumin benar-benar takut akan tatapan Luhan sekarang.

"Tadi nya aku ingin bermain lembut padamu. Tapi,karena kau mau kabur dari apartementku,maka aku akan melakukan nya dengan kasar. Kita main HardSex nde." Setelah berkata seperti itu,Luhan mulai membuat tubuh dibawah nya,Xiumin,Telanjang bulat. Ia memulai aksi nya dengan cara menciumi leher jenjang Xiumin. Ciuman itu terus saja turun,dan berhenti pada dua buah tonjolan berwarna pink kecoklatan milik Xiumin.

Luhan mulai mengemut nipple kiri Xiumin,dan tangan nya mencubiti nipple satunya. Tangan kanan nya mulai mengelus pelan junior mungil Xiumin. Xiumin mengerang kecil,sepertinya mulai menikmati sentuhan Luhan.

"Aku kurang puas,bagaimana kalau aku menambahkan beberapa sextoy?,Ah aku rasa itu bagus." Luhan bermonolog ria,seraya bangun dari atas tubuh Xiumin dan mulai jalan kearah lemari nya. Membuka lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak,lalu menutup pintu lemari dan kembali ke ranjang nya lagi.

"Ini beberapa sextoy yang aku punya Baozi-ah. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyukai nya." Luhan mulai membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isi nya. Dari gag ball,sampai vibrator. Sepertinya Luhan punya sextoy yang lengkap.

"Kita mulai pasang dari Gag ball dulu nde." Setelah mengatakan itu,Luhan mulai memasangkan gag ball itu ke mulut Xiumin dengan paksa,bisa dilihat gag ball itu melumat habis bibir Xiumin. Xiumin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain pasrah.

Kemudian Luhan memasangkan Cock Ring pada kepala junior Xiumin,guna menutup akses keluar nya cairan kental milik Xiumin. Xiumin mengerang lagi,walaupun erangan nya tidak jelas,tapi Luhan tahu jika Xiumin hendak memprotes Luhan yang memasangkan Cock Ring pada kepala junior nya.

"Khe khe khe,menyenangkan bukan semua sextoy ku baby?Gag ball sudah,Cock Ring juga sudah. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain juga dengan vibrator?" Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Luhan mulai memasukkan vibrator yang juga memperangkap dildo itu memasuki man hole Xiumin yang sempit. Xiumin menjerit pilu walaupun tak jelas,ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tidak nyaman ada nya vibrator,gag ball,dan Cock Ring ditubuh nya.

"Mhhh mmahhh." Xiumin terus saja berusaha berbicara walaupun tidak membuahkan hasil,yang ada mulut nya dilumat habis oleh salah satu sextoy kesukaan Luhan,yaitu gag ball. Bibir Xiumin kini meneteskan saliva nya,dan semakin berwarna merah cherry yang menggoda. Xiumin meneteskan air mata nya,dia benar-benar benci diperlakukan seperti yeoja.

"Kau suka eoh?" Luhan menekan vibrator itu masuk lebih dalam ke tubuh Xiumin dan menekan prostat Xiumin. Xiumin terus saja menggelinjang. Luhan menekan tombol full on,pada vibrator itu. Yang membuat vibrator itu bergerak liar di dalam man hole Xiumin.

Luhan mulai meremas junior mungil Xiumin dan mengocok nya dengan tempo cepat,tangan satu nya mencubiti twinsball Xiumin. Xiumin terus saja bergerak liar,dia ingin permainan ini cepat selesai.

.

.

.

Disisi lain

SULAY,CHENDO,FANTAO

.

.

.

Terlihatlah 2 pasangan di kantin sekolah,tidak memperdulikan sekitar nya.

"Lay,kau manis sekali." Goda Suho pada Lay.

"Berhentilah bicara bodoh." Pekik Lay kesal.

"Kalau kau kesal,kau semakin sexy saja." Lagi-lagi Suho menggoda Lay.

"Berhentilah menggodaku !Kim JunMyun." Pekik Lay tambah kesal.

"Aigo,bibir mu manis sekali. Paha mu juga sexy." Kata Suho sembari mengelus paha mulus Lay yang terbuka.

Kenapa bisa terbuka?Itu karena Lay sekarang menggunakan pakian yeoja,atas dasar suruhan Suho karena dia kalah tantangan dengan nya.

"Yak!Jangan pegang-pegang pahaku!" Lay mencubit pinggang Suho. Tapi disalah artikan oleh Suho,karena ia berpikir jika Lay bisa manja juga dengan nya. Tangan Suho yang mengelus paha Lay mulai naik dan memasuki celana dalam Lay dan mulai meremas junior mungil Lay kuat dan berbisik.

"Jika kau berteriak,aku akan memperkosamu disini." Itulah bisikan Suho pada Lay. Karena takut,Lay hanya diam saja. Suho terus saja mengocok junior mungil Lay,dan Lay menahan desahan nya.

"Akuhh mauhh pipishh." Kata Lay pelan.

Suho tak mengindahkan perkataan Lay,dan terus saja mengocok junior Lay tambah cepat. Junior Lay berkedut-kedut,menandakan dirinya akan keluar. Suho yang tahu hal itu,menutup akses keluar nya cairan kental itu menutup nya ibu jari nya dan mulai mengocok lagi.

"Ughh,Suhohh,lepashh sakiitth." Kata Lay terisak.

.

.

.

"KyungSoo,kau juga ikut kelas musik?" Tanya Chen.

"Iya memang kenapa?" Jawab dan tanya KyungSoo.

"Aniyo,hanya bertanya. Oh ya,hari ini kau sexy sekali." Kata Chen sembari menatap nafsu tubuh KyungSoo.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!"

.

.

.

"Kau manis sekali panda."

"Kau juga tampan ge."

"Kau sangat manis sampai aku ingin memakanmu."

"Gege!Tao bukan makanan,Tao kan manusia."

Oke,tinggalkan pasangan FANTAO yang romantis ini.

.

.

.

TBC AGAIN

WKWKWKKWK,..

RCL PLEASE..


End file.
